leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
League of Legends Wiki:Chat/Logs/1 April 2014
11:45 hi 11:46 > so very disappoint 01:18 Quiet steps 01:27 I think chat breaks far too often 01:30 ...hmmm i'm not need here!! and away I am! 01:35 le hello 01:35 bai 01:56 Hello. 01:59 > Teh! 01:59 > Hi! 02:23 kitten 02:23 > teh 02:51 So cookie, you mind if I mess around with your patch notes 02:51 depends 02:51 are you adding 02:52 ideally, yes, i am adding 02:52 do eet 02:55 " V4.01 02:55 created by TehAnonymous -4 seconds ago" 02:59 Man 02:59 This feels kinda lame 02:59 Draven Day was so much better 03:00 we can still do more 03:05 idea: 03:05 remove references to tristana 03:07 okay 03:07 don't know where you're going with it 03:07 Teemo / Tristana 03:09 ok 03:09 hidden trist 03:17 Yo, the main page has been vandalized! 03:18 get an admin 03:18 Oh wait 03:18 yo zilla 03:18 April Fools 03:19 Jesus I'm dumb 03:20 gotcha 03:20 now we just need to get everyone else 03:20 Should have known since the main page is locked 03:20 Damn I'm stupid 03:20 hehe 03:21 so that's the april fools thing 03:24 ain't nothing 03:27 :/ 03:27 Draven Day sets a high bar, man 03:27 put a teemo picture on every page 03:28 sorta did that 03:28 on champion pages 03:28 ew 03:28 anyway it's possible to put a little png image on the corner? 03:30 maybe, would have to do MediaWiki stuff for global presence 03:30 if you could, you should do it 03:31 don't know how 03:31 what's that thing on the league of legends icon 03:31 ? 03:31 oh, teemo 03:31 nvm 03:32 kekeke 03:33 echo 03:35 x2 03:35 x3 03:35 x4 03:35 x5 03:39 x6 03:39 x7 03:39 x8 03:39 x9 03:39 x10 03:40 > Hello 03:40 hi oz 03:40 ok 03:40 that lag 03:40 chat is dead 03:40 btw 03:40 so have fun 03:40 > Yeah, chat is always dead when I want to talk to people. 03:42 !!! 03:42 this is all your fault guys 03:42 for being away 03:42 tsk tsk tsk tsk 03:42 huh 03:42 i wish he wouldn't have been so rash 03:42 woulda talked to oz 03:43 hi akali 03:43 chat is dead 03:43 have fun 03:44 (smile) 03:44 (wave) 03:44 there we gi 03:44 GO 03:44 hi iak 03:44 though i guess you never say hi 03:44 :\ 03:45 >:/ 03:45 theres the more proper term 03:45 tsk tsk tsk 03:45 you guys are boring 03:46 welp, he left 03:46 Say, don't you have anything better to do? 03:46 not really 03:47 sitting around in an AFK-ful chatroom 03:47 talking to nobody 03:47 I guess I shoulda figured 03:47 I am looking at chat logs 03:47 eat that 03:47 pshh 03:47 have fun 03:47 well 03:47 what are YOU doing 03:47 writing 03:47 ok 03:47 fair enough 03:47 checking chat every few moments 03:47 i don't think there's need to that anymore though 03:47 ok 03:47 bye 03:48 Good night if you're around my time 03:48 prolly 03:48 its 8:48 03:48 but I don't sleep around that time 03:48 but it is night already 03:49 . 03:49 DUN. 03:49 DUN. 03:49 DUN. 03:49 Ok I will monologue since I have nothing better to do. 03:50 "I am a survivor..." 03:50 "Of the mass extinction of the chat page" 03:50 "Ive seen it all" 03:50 "All of the horrors upon my eyes" 03:50 BLEH 03:50 ok 03:50 bai 03:51 boop beep 03:51 bye ClariS 03:51 hehehehe 03:51 ok 03:51 so the pings don't work then 03:51 wutever 03:51 Please stop spamming. 03:54 you got that recorded right 03:55 I 03:56 've got you recorded. 03:59 most implement the worst idea ever 03:59 ...i meant, *must implement the worst idea ever I can think of 04:01 that sounds like a terrible idea 04:01 you should think about it twice 04:02 but y'know 04:02 live your life 04:06 nah, it failed 04:13 ... 04:13 so it isn't frozen. but I call this a night 04:45 I'm not crazy, right? 04:45 Tristana is gone from the home page. 04:45 You're crazy. 04:46 Just look at it. I didn't find Tristana 04:46 You're just crazy. 04:46 I am crazy, but look for yourself 04:46 I'm glad we came to an agreement. 04:47 Isn't Tristana gone from the home page? 04:47 Who? 04:47 Tristana 04:47 Who's that? 04:47 If this is a joke, then it's not one very well executed. 04:47 The page is still up. 04:48 I can still search for it. The link on the homepage is just gone. 04:54 Rya 04:54 check your calendar 04:55 Yeah. I know the date. 04:55 It's just a weird joke. 04:56 I get the whole Teemo thing. But you'd think that they would at least make some sort of reference to her absence 04:56 Like say that Teemo killed his consort or something 04:56 http://www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/subtlety 04:57 Again. I get the joke. 04:57 There's a reason I main Galio. I'm not about subtly. 04:57 It's still an odd joke. Why Tristana of all people? 04:57 Closest to Teemo 04:58 I guess. 04:58 lore-wise anyway 04:58 I know that. Again, say that Lord Teemo, in his ascension, killed his consort 04:59 do you guys know a popular lol chat group? 04:59 Sorry, no. 04:59 yes, Riot's YouTube comment section 04:59 (hue) 05:00 Oh. Yeah, that counts. 05:00 Twitch chat of any LoL streamer 05:00 That too, I guess. 05:00 yea but I want a group lol 05:00 How about here? 05:00 like skype or teamspeak or somethin 05:00 no one ever talks here lol 05:00 not many ppl 05:00 Do you have friends that play? 05:00 just wait till it gets crowded then 05:00 then it just gets hectic 05:01 yes 05:01 Then talk to them. 05:01 When it rains 05:01 I know that several of mine are hardcore LoL players. 05:01 my friends are stupid 05:01 It's them or your hands. 05:01 Trust me, it gets weird after a few times. 05:01 When it rains... * 05:01 It pours 05:01 The joke isn't... subtle enough, imo 05:01 nor fun 05:02 I'm talking about painting eyes on your hands and pretending they are puppets. What are you talking about? 05:05 hm 05:06 What did I say? 05:06 * Akali shrug 05:07 a more amusing joke would've been to remove Ezreal off the front page 05:07 while keeping everything else normal 05:07 clicking on anyone's icon would redirect them to Taric's page 05:08 Why Ezrael? 05:08 It would have been more humorous to have all the links go to Teemo 05:08 and if you clicked on Taric's page, you'd be lead to Ezreal's page, which has nothing but a closet 05:09 Is the joke that people think that Ezrael is gay? 05:09 pretty much 05:09 Oh, it IS spelled Ezreal 05:09 it doesn't have to be Ezreal and Taric though 05:09 Okay. That makes sense. 05:09 we could be creative and make something like 05:10 (Irelia) ♥ (Akali) 05:10 or 05:10 (Sun) ♥ (Moon) 05:10 You mean Leona and Diana? 05:10 yeah 05:10 I typed out Sun and Moon 05:11 apparently Moon uses Diana's Icon 05:11 while Sun uses Leona's Sunlight Icon 05:11 I think that it would be more in tone with the whole "Overlord Teemo" thing by having all of the links go to his page, or something that said "TEEMO IS YOUR GOD NOW. BOW BEFORE HIS ALMIGHTY SONG" and then play the Badger Song 05:13 the teemo joke has all the subtleties of an elephant in a retirement home 05:14 is ultra rapid fire just an april fool's joke or something? 05:14 yurp 05:15 we're just discussing about it 05:15 right now 05:15 the joke, I mean 05:15 Well then let's make it TWO elephants in a retirement home 05:16 Has anyone else noticed the name of this patch? 05:16 pfff 05:17 ooh 05:17 I did 05:18 And what's this about ultra rapid fire? 05:25 * Akali sigh. 05:25 welp 05:27 What? 05:29 cookie 05:29 m? 05:30 i have done my bad idea 05:30 I saw. 05:30 and I am disappointed in you. 05:30 I CAST THEE OUT 05:30 What happened? 05:30 check homepage 05:31 I see it now. 05:31 Impressive! 05:31 But, I have no idea if it IS, seeing as how I don't know programming 05:32 hah, 'chat may be logged for quality assurance' 05:32 > Why is 4.01 named "N****"? 05:32 It WAS. 05:33 just copy and paste whatever he's using (I have one on my page as well) 05:33 Now it's 4.01 again 05:33 and vandals 05:34 Gotta love them. 05:34 > I don't mind talking though 05:34 > oh, hello, ryallen 05:34 I don't know you. 05:34 But hello! 05:34 > neither do I 05:35 I don't know anyone! 05:35 > that doesn't mean I can't greet strangers 05:35 > does it? 05:35 No, you cna. 05:35 *can 05:35 *murder 05:37 ...yeah, that went to a weird place 05:38 As long as I'm here, it's gonna stay in this weird place 05:38 the chat IS a weird place. 05:38 So it doesn't matter anyway. 05:38 burning... 05:38 well 05:38 that was fun 05:38 even though i was using vayne 05:39 > claris 05:39 yes 05:39 > don't mind if I can ask 05:39 > but do you know who's the artist 05:39 > for the floating teemo on the main page? 05:40 oh crap, forgot about legal issues 05:40 What legal issues? 05:40 > nay 05:40 > I am not asking about legal issues 05:40 > I only want to know who the artist is 05:40 > because the art style is familiar 05:40 Vanesa Aguilar 05:41 now need to check some legal stuff and see I'm not breaking any rules 05:43 > http://vay-demona.deviantart.com/gallery/ this artist? 05:43 same like it 05:43 40 is requiem's cooldown on ultra rapid fire isn't it? 05:43 *seems like it 05:48 > Since when did Thornmail have particles? 05:49 at least two patches ago 06:03 Hoi 06:03 Rinrin 06:03 > The hell 06:03 > is rapid fire 06:04 Trist's Q 06:04 :V 06:05 > oh look 06:05 > new zed skin 06:05 > mehhh why does it have golden blades 06:05 yup 06:05 SKT 06:05 because 06:05 he's a Kamen Rider 06:05 :V 06:06 > What's that ? 06:06 Masked Rider 06:06 Power Ranger... Ultraman... what have you 06:07 > hm. 06:08 > oh well, i like riot's idea of the new game queue for april fools 06:08 Making fun of the teambuilder? 06:09 > and then 06:09 > nerfs for irelia 06:10 Just cause 06:10 ._. 06:10 I was surprised Teemo didn't replace every champ on the main page 06:11 > Az 06:11 > ire's base health 06:12 > reduced from 546 -> 545.6 06:12 I know 06:12 but you know how much I hate... 06:13 * Akali sigh 06:13 nevermind 06:14 also 06:14 > hm ? 06:14 we really need an updated image 06:14 Ugh, I can't tell if U.R.F. is the next fun game mode or merely an April Fool's joke. 06:14 for Sunfire particles 06:14 > Too hard to see ? 06:14 they might probably activate it for a week or something 06:14 anyway 06:15 no 06:15 we're using 06:15 an old image 06:15 of the old particles 06:15 > the game mode 06:15 > is active already 06:15 > think imma play on with bug 06:15 wait 06:15 really? 06:16 > Yes. 06:16 > Spectate if you want, this probably will be a sore end of a joke though. 06:16 meh 06:16 all it means to me is another shitty update 06:16 and longer queue times for people who actually want to play 06:17 Teambuilder? Yeah 06:19 > oh well 06:19 > poor yasuo 06:19 > didn't realize his Q doesn't scale with CDR 06:20 he probably wants more ults 06:21 Yasuo and CDR are not friends. 06:21 Yasuo has no friends 06:22 yeah, fuck him. 06:22 I dunno, man, he's pretty cozy with Ms. Crit Chance. 06:22 > You DISGUST me. 06:22 > oh well 06:22 > Sona 06:22 > is sully 06:22 > `silly 06:23 > You. ALL OF YOU. You all DISGUST me. 06:23 Ok. 06:23 My cheesiness is a disMUST. 06:24 > Disgraceful. 06:25 Dis racial bonus is great. 06:26 Yasuo? Yeah, he's pretty disgraceful. 06:27 HE RACK DISIPRINE 06:29 > I read that as aspirin 06:29 Yeah, he probably needs aspirin too 06:29 Can I have some? 06:29 > you max spikes on kha 06:30 > Ummm... so does Irelia? 06:30 > because 1.6 seconds CD too strong :3 06:31 does CDR still effect the 80% you already have? 06:31 also, Irelia is full of grace, beauty and poise. None of which that dirty, shirtless, rude ronin has. 06:32 > I dunno. 06:32 > also, shirtless is fine 06:32 > and lastly, yasuo sucks in the game mode 06:32 > being anti CDR and no resources 06:32 > useless 06:33 > and no az 06:33 > CDR doesn't affect 06:33 I see 06:33 Fine, SHOELESS ronin 06:33 freaking 06:33 dirty feet 06:33 Tristana is inexplicably missing from the list of champions on the front page. 06:34 still though 06:34 low CD wind wall 06:34 sounds fun 06:34 blame it on the date, Blitz 06:34 Well, obviously it's an April Fool's joke. 06:35 But that doesn't mean someone would have figured it out. 06:35 > What's wrong with the feet being dirty? 06:35 Blitz, I was just talking to Mineko 06:35 about the same damn thing 06:36 but if you connected the dots from Teemo to Trist, it probably would make sense 06:36 probably. 06:36 Dirty feet, probably wounded and bruised and cut 06:36 probably infected too 06:37 > I think you hate him probably because you got stomped and have had your last breath multiple times. 06:38 too bad all my mains kick his ass anyway 06:38 > Try one from the challenger. 06:38 I just hate his stupid personality 07:39 And what's to love about Irelia? Akali? Quinn? Riven? Leona and Shyvana? Breasts? 07:39 by that logic, you love Yasuo for his dick then 07:39 No. 07:39 His voice. 07:39 His sword. 07:39 oh well 07:39 lost :( 07:39 that's too bad, Rin 07:40 but they were tankier, and had a healer 07:40 so yeah, kinda obvious why you lost 07:40 they also had more CC 07:40 so eh 07:40 and yas was 07:40 more or less the same 07:40 And probably, this art. http://fc02.deviantart.net/fs70/f/2013/348/6/6/yasuo_by_yy6242-d6xyxtm.png 07:40 Yasuo was Yasuo 07:41 Want to play one ? 07:41 IAK, you noticed your PM was blocked? 07:42 It was for an experiment. To see if you notice it. 07:42 I know hatred when I see it. 07:43 By that, does that make you see I hate you just because I blocked your private messages for a test> 07:43 If you truly respected Yasuo, if you truly loved him, then act like him, and be honest. Speak with intent. 07:44 Well, I'm not butthurt somehow. 07:44 Why hide it behind muddled words and lies. 07:45 I.. was.. just.. testing. 07:45 This whole chat not loading previous messages is so eery 07:45 it is. 07:45 eerie* 07:45 yeah, and annoying. 07:45 especially when someone was talking to you 07:45 and your chat freezes 07:45 I should contact wikia and ask about it 07:45 Now do it to me IAK. 07:45 forcing you to refresh 07:45 I'll see if I notice it. 07:46 Open my PM, then insta-block. I'll post if I notice. 07:46 Did it now? 07:47 You did it? 07:47 I'd rather not waste my time on something so trivial that proves nothing. 07:47 I see. 07:47 Moving on now. 07:48 Someone explain me "retconning" on layman's definitions. 07:48 In, like "Rito retconned everything not of the world, except the Void". 07:49 Bah. 07:49 Nystus brought that up whilst I was planning to tease 5 custom champions that are not of the world, nor the Void. 07:50 And I just talked about chat freezing, too. 07:51 Hm 07:51 There are no alien custom champions at present? 07:52 Well, I have an alien champion concept. 07:53 So now we can say "There exists an alien concept" 07:53 Freaking. 07:54 I do not know if I will make it four rolled into one or seperated. 07:54 Welp. 07:54 The four rolled into one option will make it have an ult that will change its forms. 07:54 "why not both?" -- Old El Paso. 07:55 Also, its looks. 07:56 Well, its aesthetical concepts root from Deoxys. 07:57 It has no human voice, no human language, just grumbles. 07:58 They have whip-like tentacle limbs. 08:00 Seems my chat died 08:00 Special:AbuseLog?wpSearchFilter=8 I don't even 08:01 There are five aliens out there. 08:02 Phoeoeonix (Ota2) has no human lingo :) 08:04 One AD melee. One AP mage. One AD marksman. One AP tank. That makes four, sorry. 08:05 Jungleerrrr? 08:05 support? 08:05 ADs of these aliens get small true damage, the APs gets damage over time. 08:05 There might not be four of them. 08:06 Have a sliver champion? That would be... idk how it would work. 08:06 Also, these aliens have genders. 08:07 I'm going to spoil the AD alien. 08:07 I thought they didn't.? "it has no human voice" 08:07 No human voice. 08:07 Just alien sounds. 08:08 "it" generally refers to gender-less 08:09 or is it a non-male non-female gender? 08:09 because aliens 08:09 They have genders, silly. c: 08:09 Well, take the concept of their looks from a Deoxys. 08:10 The AD melee is a female one. Functions like an assassin. 08:11 Well. She's blue, slender and her weapons are wristblades. The blades are from a very lustrous space metal. 08:12 Her body (as with other aliens of her kind) have these glowing lines and circles on her limbs. 08:13 Her hair is glowing, so does her eyes. 08:14 When her body color is a darker blue, the lines and circles on her limbs and her hair color are shining blue. 08:16 Welp 08:16 Time for her kit. 08:16 Ahri is super fun in URF 08:16 URF? 08:16 As in the manatee? 08:24 URF will be fun. 08:28 "Ahri is super fun in URF" -- gutter 08:28 You people have talked about past message not being shown, right? 08:28 It's brought by an update. 08:29 Wikia update? 08:29 Probably. 08:29 I went to community to check -- No one talked :< 08:29 And to add, Creepypasta users complain of private messaging not working. 08:30 Have you people heard of the new tooltip? 08:30 The one that the pr wiki uses? 08:30 Yeah. 08:30 (I think it's pr) 08:30 Admintools.wikia also clears history on refresh. 08:30 Aren't we going to have that? 08:30 Empty asked me about it 08:30 and I told him to work on it 08:30 what tooltips 08:30 since It's way too complicated for me 08:30 item tips? 08:30 champ tips? 08:31 tip tips? 08:31 http://dev.wikia.com/wiki/File:Tooltips-Demo_1.png 08:31 ew, champ tips. 08:31 http://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Tooltips 08:31 with large portrait! 08:32 I just want it for masteries 08:32 I guess I'll have to do something as well 08:32 Unrelated, today I woke up at 6:00 and thought it was 18:00 08:32 panicked 08:32 Look at their main page. 08:32 It's beautiful. 08:33 link me page? 08:34 http://www.pl.lol.wikia.com 08:35 k, bbl, going into urfmode 08:35 http://pl.leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/League_of_Legends_Wiki?useskin=monobook Whoa.... 08:35 Also, tell the mods to be extra harsh today on vandals 08:35 new accounts can't edit 08:36 why only harsh today? 08:36 See? 08:36 Their .css is much beautiful than ours. 08:38 Well... 08:38 If I were more a graphic designer, it'll be much easier... 08:38 Do you agree? 08:39 Do you?! 08:40 Peer pressure! (I don't know) 08:41 Also... why... why do they get to have 100% space :< 08:42 wait, nvm 08:42 blue confuses me. 08:42 Behold, space: http://pl.leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Sona?useskin=monobook 08:45 Is it possible to hide the edit link in the headers? 08:45 yes... why...? 08:45 The code would be? 08:46 do you want JS? CSS? 08:46 CSS. 08:46 also, do you want visually impaired people to suffer? 08:47 also, which headers? 08:47 No. 08:47 Wiki headers. 08:47 the headers? 08:47 Header 1 08:47 h2 08:47 = h1 = 08:47 I wanted the (pencil icon) Edit to be removed. 08:48 so you want remove icon, but what about the link? 08:48 Also the link. 08:48 ok 08:49 Also, in Runeterra, how is the date and time written? 08:49 what about the drop down to access the history and move buttons? 08:51 #ca-edit {display:none} hides the "edit" button. 08:52 I'll work on the coding later. 08:53 wait... 08:53 that makes people suffer /facepalm 08:53 Is there a page for a Runeterran calendar? 08:54 #ca-edit { position: absolute !important; top: -9999px !important; left: -9999px !important; } /* This works better to visually hide. */ 08:54 Yes 08:54 Where? 08:54 The Journal of Justice: Volume 1, Issue 4 JoJ had the date 08:56 They follow the standard Gregorian months? 08:56 17 August, 20 CLE was published on... 2010. 08:56 Yep 08:56 Because, too much effort to think of non Gregorian. 08:56 How do we write 2014 in that year format? 08:57 24 CLE 08:57 So, 1994 is 14 CLE? 08:57 Yep 08:58 Not sure how 1990 works 08:58 But 1991 should be 1CLE, extrapolating 08:59 http://joj.leagueoflegends.com/ Because they haven't removed it, completely 09:00 wait.. 09:00 2004 is 14CLE 09:00 derpy me. 09:00 1994 is 4 CLE 09:03 hum, is the symbol on astral blessing a bit similar to the biohazard symbol ? 09:04 Not really 09:06 http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/c/c0/Biohazard_symbol.svg 09:08 Similar. 09:12 I've decided I love URF 09:12 U.R.F.* 09:14 URF? 09:15 Ultra rapid fire 09:15 keep up bryght 09:15 NO 09:15 They deliberately named it URF. 09:16 fine, if you say so 09:16 I picked ashe 09:16 I hope they don't rage at me 09:16 for building ap 09:16 lol. 09:16 Just so that we have gutters with such statements: "Ahri is super fun in URF" 09:16 last game was Jinx 09:16 rockets on rockets 09:16 hi 09:17 add me on league of legends 09:17 aactionjaackson 09:17 looking to duo que and push for platnium this season 09:17 platnum* 09:18 Fine I'll go play URF. 09:19 URF 09:20 Ultra Rapid Fire 09:23 lalalala 09:23 lalala 09:24 I'm supposed to finish something for tonight and my partner is half an hour late 09:24 LA LALA LALALA 09:24 LALALALALA 09:25 also almost no battery left 09:26 BRYGHT 09:26 be funny. 09:27 ¯\(°_o)/¯ "Sona in URF" 09:27 not funny enough 09:27 "Warwick in URF" makes more sense. 09:27 Hello guys 09:29 What is this ultra rapidfire mode? 09:29 Hi 09:29 its a gamemode 09:29 where everyone has 80% CDR 09:29 http://www.surrenderat20.net/2014/03/ultra-rapid-fire-future-of-league-of.html 09:29 yeah that 09:29 Hm 09:29 Its not very balanced 09:29 It's temporary, like Cho'Gath Eats world. 09:29 but sure is fun 09:32 Im not near my pc for 4 more days 09:32 Nòooooooooo 09:34 * IloveOrangeJuice cry in the corn er 09:35 Corn, er... 09:36 Corner* 09:37 Wb azri 09:40 There are 2 people in my URF-vs-AI match. "IDiedToWinions" and "IDiedToMinions" 09:40 lol 09:40 Wait 09:40 Urf vs AI 09:40 oh lord. 09:40 it is a bit glitchy tho 09:40 are the bots a massacre ? 09:41 Urf va ai? 09:41 no 09:41 idk, will see. 09:41 bots are actually harder 09:41 cause riot purposely put in ones that work in URF 09:41 The new ai mode? 09:42 yeah 09:42 Enemy team: Brand, Ziggs, Veigar, Taric, Cassiopeia. NOT BIASED AT ALL. 09:42 Fun fact 09:42 Pink taric at that. 09:42 Well i can only play 1day of the mode 09:42 Veigar almost has permastun 09:42 almost 09:42 * IloveOrangeJuice cry in the corner 09:42 like 80% permastun? 09:42 u have 0.7 seconds to get away 09:42 (Karthus) : Muahahahaha 09:43 (Teemo) : Muahahaha 09:43 not as OP as garen dude 09:43 (Teemo) 09:44 Teemo is redder than usual 09:44 Man, 409 MS Sona... I like, 09:44 lol 09:44 Cant wait to play that mode 09:44 we need to have skills like spin2win on toggle :D 09:44 or blitz W 09:45 and like 20 other skills 09:45 http://na.leagueoflegends.com/en/news/game-updates/features/evolution-league-legends-today 09:47 APshe not as good as I thought it would be 09:47 everyone on enemy team built a bveil 09:47 The first half of my summoner lore is out on my profile. Go read it now. c: 09:47 thats necessary 09:47 no viel 09:48 GG 09:48 morgana and olaf are everywhere now 09:48 Cant be cc 09:48 Cant be cc 09:50 how else do you fight that veigar permastun then? 09:50 (Karthus) : muahaha 09:53 Sona with no cost heal ;_; i love it 09:54 Have fun ;-; 09:54 Stop making me suffer 09:57 :< 09:59 "lock in jap" someone says in champ select... so lacist. 09:59 Haro. 10:00 And this is a nice April's Fools you've done here. Gratz to everyone involved in that. 10:00 If only i didnt drop my laptop from the second floor 10:01 Reddit wins the april fool match 10:08 gw2 reddit. wiki is now owned by Dulfy 10:09 laughed too much 10:09 " Ohmwrecker Still exists. We just thought you needed to know. " Awesome XD 10:10 Soraka not as fun as I thought 10:10 silence is awful 10:10 bugged out 90% of the time allowing them to cast anyway 10:11 Her E has a short Cast Time, iirc. So it's not an instasilence. 10:12 Na, the chain CC bug 10:13 input buffering or whatever 10:13 Ah. 10:13 Still a good tool to use if you build AP. Shred with Q, harass mid with E. And since E is manaless... 10:14 talking about URF mode 10:15 Dammit, they should have made baron spawn 80% faster! 10:15 the innate tenacity 10:15 lol. 10:15 ruins soraka's permasilence 10:15 Anivia can have perma Rrrrrrrrr 10:16 oh 10:16 swain 10:16 Ah. Haven't read Rito's Joke yet. 10:16 YES SWAIN DO IT 10:16 Swain was annoying last game. 10:16 http://www.surrenderat20.net/2014/03/ultra-rapid-fire-future-of-league-of.html Here, Aston 10:16 ... "U.R.F." as a fun mode would actually be nice. 10:16 Even just as a custom mode, would be nice... 10:16 we have a leona thresh bot lane 10:17 that won a 2v4 imply by schain CC 10:17 bbl 10:17 xD 10:17 Leona can have perma shield 10:17 I know that feeling 10:17 thats why I like the leona-ashe bot 10:17 the 5 seconds stun 10:18 enough to kill any carry even if the enemy sup is a thresh :V 10:19 also... is it me or are all bots playing AP? 10:19 haven't seen an AD yet. 10:20 Time to play Singed. How about a drink? 10:20 ... Not sure if U.R.F. buffs or nerfs Kata... 10:20 My summoner lore is complete. It's now on my profile. 10:22 Why do I have to work? I want to U.R.F. 10:23 SirAston ... Not sure if U.R.F. buffs or nerfs Kata... 10:23 R every... 10:23 how many seconds? 10:23 w/o resets 10:23 and free escapes 10:23 E in, E out, E in, E out 10:23 True... But her innate will be useless, which is what makes her so much fun D : 10:24 put a ward bhind you and juts go QEWE, QEWE... 10:24 On the other hand, innate will still be useful. As long as I kill someone, I can recast R. 10:24 true 10:24 instacooldwon 10:24 SPIN2WIN! 10:24 bitches love garen 10:24 "Look, mama! Ranged Beyblade!" 10:25 xD 10:25 Anyone else would like to read my summoner lore? 10:25 Bot lane: Singed flips ali who flips. wooo 10:25 ohgod, you just reminded me something funny 10:25 brb 10:25 Jax can roflcopter all day. 10:26 https://twitter.com/YisusBot/status/439105069485539328 <<< lol-related 10:27 Nidalee is drawing pictures with her traps in mid. 10:27 ... Oh gawd, I think I have the stronkest team-comp in my mind for U.R.F. 10:28 singed 20s CD on ult. 25s dur 10:28 Is someone reading my summoner lore located at my profile? 10:28 Rammus, Shen, Galio, Ahri, Singed. You can't escape the towers. 10:29 I want to see Smite being spammed on URF. 10:29 also, killing Bazza will be funnier in UR, I guess 10:29 *urf 10:30 Scrap Singed, get Blitz or Thresh. 10:30 no :C 10:30 singed is the funny shit 10:30 Or Volibear. 10:30 thresh is not a troll 10:30 (Trundle) : Then who is? 10:31 :C 10:31 Nidalee drew on mid: "FK" 10:31 singed and blitz definitely are :V 10:31 just FK? 10:31 lazy gurl 10:31 yep 10:31 Hayyy, it's got CD~ 10:34 So uhh 10:34 Yes? 10:34 My PC restarted 10:34 And I still ask. 10:35 In game. 10:35 Hm. 10:35 Why is V4.01 named "Ni***"? 10:36 Fine, I'll read your lore, Ahri. 10:36 Thanks. 10:38 Quinn in URF, fun but gets stomped by abusecases like nid and LB 10:38 How about the Teemo? 10:38 haven't played him 10:38 only played against one 10:38 so far 10:38 so annoying 10:38 AP Shaco more annoying in lane though 10:39 and overall 10:39 deceive E deceive E deceive E 10:41 How is my lore so far? 10:41 Done. 10:41 How was it? 10:42 It starts alright, falls kinda flat in the middle part and made me facepalm in the end after I've read that the Summoner You married Yasuo in Ionia and got Annie as a Daughter. 10:43 whaaat 10:44 So, yeah, if Annie suddenly gets other parents than her official, known ones, then you know that the Sue is very strong in your story. 10:47 "Stop tinkering with canon" 10:48 List of abilities that have their champion's face as icons 10:48 What bauble is this 10:49 Something that needs to die. 10:49 That's bullcrap. Where's Draven? 10:49 Nuke it, yes? Yes. 10:50 I vote "Yes" like I'm in Eagleland. 10:50 Might as well make a list of champions who don't have a penis in their icons next 10:50 "Champions that have body parts in their icons" 10:50 Small list, given the abundance of phallic symbols people can and will see in ability icons. 10:51 or list champions based on their colour 10:51 which has "face" as the sublist 10:51 Teemo dart? Phallic. 10:51 Veigar Dark Matter? Phallic. 10:51 Sword? Definitely Phallic 10:51 Extending lance? phallic 10:51 Zyra? Tentacles. 10:51 huehuehue 10:52 Twitch? Venom Cask and Deadly Venom. And Ambush because Voyerism. 10:52 By the way, have you noticed that all bots are playing AP? 10:53 in this new mode. 10:53 Have yet to find a AD 10:54 This is a hint, Urf would have been a Caster. 10:54 wait 10:54 there are bots? 10:54 Yes. URF vs AI 10:54 Had ali who had punt on ever 2 seconds 10:54 how do you get new icon 10:54 pls help 10:54 I wonder if there's a unique buff if you play a champ in his Urf skin. 10:55 Just play U.R.F. 10:55 Play URF, Soda 10:55 you'll get it in 3 days 10:55 is that it? 10:55 yep 10:55 That's it. 10:55 http://www.surrenderat20.net/2014/03/ultra-rapid-fire-future-of-league-of.html 10:55 th-thanks 10:55 The only icons that are easier to get are the default ones. 10:56 ... Is Tryndamere nigh-invulnerable in URF? 10:57 at high levels, yeah 10:57 unless stun-locked to shit and ignited 10:57 Leona, Janna and Sona seem broken as buck, though 10:57 (Corki) Don't let him carry! (Urf) Everyone carries in Ultra Rapid Fire. (Corki) FUUUUUUUUUU... Oh wait, I can do the Macross Missile Barrage! 10:58 (Heimerdinger) I'll be your wingman for the Macross Missile Barrage, Corki! (Corki) AMERICA! F*CK YEAH! 10:58 also 10:58 Udyr 10:59 is nearly fucking unkillable 10:59 The fastest Tigertortoisephoenixmanbearpig ever, right? 10:59 yeah 10:59 his turtle comes up so often 11:00 and he keeps getting the MS from bear 11:00 and he can easily kill you with freaking double tiger proc 11:00 Fuck that, triple tiger proc because why the fuck not 11:00 (Tryndamere) (Kayle) (Morgana) (Poppy) (Zilean) I present to you: Team Unstoppable. 11:02 And with Kayle as the carry, you can fit into every role, too. 11:02 (Nidalee) : Kate, you defended my honor! You took out the enemy carry, you deserve a reward! Evolution DEMANDS that we rut like beasts! 11:02 What is it that you want then?! 11:03 (Nidalee) : Sex reward~~~ 11:05 anyone unable to post a blog? 11:05 Akali at high levels, yeah unless stun-locked to shit and ignited Leona, Janna and Sona seem broken as buck, though 11:05 I disagree 11:05 remember sonas 0.5 internal cooldown 11:06 I know 11:06 so you have a cd that cant be reduced and wont allow you to spam as fast as other casters 11:06 but she can keep a team going 11:06 for a very long time 11:06 with mini-heals 11:06 That would be new for me, Juper. Maybe the problem is that after writing the blog, they usually want you to confirm the post via preview. 11:06 mini-heals or not 11:06 ill try that 11:06 A measure to stop insta-posting. 11:06 the gold generation in the mode allows her to build good amounts of AP 11:07 hm 11:08 nope, that does nto seem to be the issue 11:08 Do you get any kind of message when you try to post it? 11:08 just the usual: "is this a champ concept" message 11:09 "Is this a champ concept"? That's new to me... Can someone else help? 11:09 So... Nami. 24s ulty. 2s healll 11:09 have you posted a blog before? 11:10 @sirAston 11:10 It affected Deshiba as well. 11:10 I did, I also did many custom concepts, but that message is new for me. 11:11 wait... may be it's a filter...? 11:11 Juper 11:11 if that's the message 11:11 just submit again 11:11 did 11:11 and again 11:11 strange 11:11 and again 11:11 worked for me 11:12 GUYS 11:12 Submitting while previewing doesn't work, too? 11:12 Special:AbuseFilter/12 11:12 GUYS 11:12 also, why you all here and not playing rapid ire? 11:12 GUYS, NEON BROKE IT 11:12 I AM PLAYING URF 11:12 Juper, why aren't you? 11:12 Bryght 11:12 you in game right now? 11:12 just got done, wanted to post about it 11:12 then go to bed 11:12 @Juper My reason to not U.R.F.? @work 11:12 It's just that URF ends in about 15mins. 11:12 yeah, playing on OCE. 11:12 @Sir, good reaons 11:12 4premade 11:12 wait 11:13 ends in 15 minutes? 11:13 WHAT? 11:13 On OCE. 11:13 really? 11:13 wow 11:13 so it is a 24 hours type? 11:13 Of course, it's April's Fools. 11:13 Akali, matches end in 15 mins, if rushed 11:13 nm, i might have to stay up 11:13 oh 11:13 because, 500% gold gain? Easily get builds. 11:13 that's what you meant 11:13 and bots? Pretty easy too 11:13 Ooooooh... 11:14 you had me confused 11:14 @Bryght Is it still broken? 11:14 "It's just that URF ends in about 15mins." I missed out a word. "Urf matches end in roughly 15mins because it's a fun mode" 11:14 @Aston, broken? The game or the blog? 11:14 The blog warning. 11:15 let's see 11:15 if I remember 11:15 my OCE account 11:15 i still can't post 11:15 hm 11:15 patch. 11:16 its a small one 11:16 no, I mean 11:16 I haven't patched OCE 11:16 oh, liek in a long time? 11:16 wel lthen 11:17 its still in NA! 11:17 well, I'm moving to play with Bryght 11:17 sooo 11:18 anyone want to edit 11:18 U.R.F? 11:18 i can help 11:18 but can you do me a favor and try to post a blog? 11:18 Oh that. I haven't touched it, but here's the filter that affects it. Special:AbuseFilter/12 11:19 Special:AbuseLog?wpSearchFilter=12 11:19 wow 11:19 what is going on? 11:19 Ok, I disabled it for now... 11:19 thanks 11:19 i dont have much time so I cant edit it 11:19 As Bryght said, Neon seems to have broken it. 11:19 I'm also very unaware with league format 11:20 k 11:20 its up 11:20 thanks 11:20 Good thing that you can always trust our local codemonkey : P 11:20 +P 11:20 =P 11:20 so uh 11:20 Yorick 11:20 how do you think he'd fare 11:21 somehow I imagine his passive stacking infinitely 11:21 e_e 11:22 i love that irelia nerf 11:22 Ghouls don't get replaced? That's... good to know. 11:22 Neon did break it because it was preventing people from posting any blog.. 11:22 wow 11:22 lame 11:22 "!(user_groups contains "sysop") & !(user_groups contains "moderator") &!(user_groups contains "rollback")" that means you newbs 11:22 not sysop and not mod and not rollback? 11:22 glad i decided to come here, instead of waiting for the forums 11:22 Well, the point is.. the warning isn't even accurate is it? 11:23 Let's beat Neon with a stick. *gently pokes Neon with his stick* 11:23 "Looks like you're making a champ? Try making a champ." 11:23 does lol wiki 11:23 have a history 11:23 page? 11:23 of what? 11:23 ... "a"? 11:23 of the wiki 11:23 There's a history for practically every page. 11:24 history of the wiki 11:24 itself 11:24 you mean the history you can get from the dropdown of every edit button? 11:24 ? 11:24 No like the timeline of like important events in the wikis history 11:24 I think he means the history of the LoL-wiki itself. Y'know, like a documentation. 11:24 yeah 11:24 ah 11:24 I need to be level 10to play URF 11:24 MEEEEEEEEEEEEEH. 11:25 Well, that would be a daunting task to recreate every important milestone of this very wiki. 11:25 Plus, you need to decide on which facts are important for such a documentation and which facts aren't. 11:25 Well no 11:25 That would be up to the admins 11:25 I'm just curious if there is one 11:25 so I suppose not 11:26 i have never heard of sucha thing 11:26 afaik there is no dedicated page. 11:26 and i ahve been around 11:26 kay, 11:26 bored now 11:27 * Akali rolls over. 11:27 And... it would kinda be pointless, given that pretty much every active wikia is a vivid, fluent place where things can happen in a really fast cascade. 11:27 thanks for the healp, all. good night! or morning.. .depending. or afternoon. 11:27 No problem. Bai. 11:27 on a secondary note. Is there a page that shows the leaders of the wiki? 11:28 We don't really have "leaders" 11:28 There should be a page showing the current 'Crats and SysOps... 11:28 thats what i meant 11:28 chat mods and admins 11:28 But as Neon said, "Leader" is not a fitting word... 11:28 fine 11:28 Special:ListUsers 11:28 agreed 11:29 Thank you 11:29 That should have been obvious for me to look there 11:30 so League of legends wiki doesnt really go into the professional teams? 11:30 Its under gamepedia 11:30 mhmm 11:30 blargh. 11:30 There has been a project to include esport-related informations, but it kinda died. 11:30 I'd do that if I would care about the pro-scene. 11:31 we couldn't just "plagarize" the lol gamepedia articles? 11:31 NEON 11:32 Special:AbuseFilter/12 Why does this exist? 11:32 I don't think we should plunder informations just like that... 11:32 But I'm not the expert for that sort of questions. 11:33 true but using it as a sort of template wouldn't be ok? 11:33 To try and get people to add custom champs category right 11:33 It doesn't work 11:33 evidently 11:33 You know why? 11:33 no 11:33 Lions guided me 11:34 Because even if people add the cat, it will not matter 11:34 article_namespace = 500 & article_articleid = 0 & !(user_groups contains "sysop") & !(user_groups contains "moderator") &!(user_groups contains "rollback") 11:34 Special:AbuseLog?wpSearchFilter=12 Look how bad it worked 11:35 Works like 11:35 80% of the time 11:35 You have a regilar user, right? 11:36 Yes, and I tested the filter with it 11:36 evening 11:36 back from dinner and lecture 11:36 gave a warning on first publish and second publish went through 11:36 Haro, Mineko. Grab a popcorn, codemonkey drama is running. 11:37 well, enable it again if you want. just handle all the "Why it no working questions >> 11:38 Well, maybe if people brought those questions up to me it would've been disabled earlier 11:38 : / 11:39 this isn't much of a drama 11:39 * Mineko Charat Lucky noms fries 11:39 I see it like that... If one creates a new filter, he/she should check if it works correctly in the next 2 weeks. 11:39 Waaaaah 11:39 * Akali rolls over 11:43 * SirAston rolls Akali up a hill. 11:43 http://puu.sh/7RTLA.jpg 11:43 easiest game of my life 11:43 Coming from the guy who died the most. 11:43 And supportet the least. 11:43 And killed the least. 11:44 ... Wait. People actually used upgraded blue trinket? Wow. 11:45 *uses 11:46 * Akali rolls down the other side 11:47 well 11:47 hmm 11:47 * SirAston summons Blitzcrank and let him pull you back to the top. 11:48 why doesn't anyone play soraka in rapid fire mode 11:48 disabled? 11:48 either gets banned 11:48 or no one bothers 11:48 this game mode is ultracancer 11:48 Ultracancer for your boredom-cells. 11:53 anivia is horrendous in rapid fire mode -3- 11:53 Whaat? Anivia? 11:53 walls does nothing for no cd flash and revive 11:53 LeBeast is fun. 11:53 you don't need boots on LB 11:54 just... jump all the way to target 11:54 and silence infinitely 11:54 As long as there are people, Jax can flibbidyflobbedyflupp. 11:54 While roflcoptering. 11:55 lol 11:55 Just get AS, AD and AP and watch him melt faces in melee. U.R.F. Jax is Jax with a real weapon. 11:55 akali can twilight shroud a road for herself 11:55 has anyone mentioned perpetual darkness for noc? 11:55 Twilight Path. 11:56 Nocturne turns U.R.F. into a real Horror Game. 11:56 not as effective as one would think 11:56 what with the mass AoE 11:56 ^ 11:56 Just get the mastery that reduces AoE-damage, then. 11:56 you know what works? Leonaaaa 11:56 sorakaaa 11:56 I already mentioned 11:56 that Leona is broken 11:56 mass CC 11:56 mass gapclosing 11:56 super friggen tanky 11:57 (Mordekaiser) "Mordekaiser es numero urfo in brazil" 11:57 how well would blitz work? 11:57 ... Oh sh*t. I just realized something... 11:57 quite well, actually 11:57 Syndra. QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQR 11:58 if you keep landing Qs, especially 11:58 also, your mana barrier will constantly be at fullpower 11:58 which is the best part 11:58 Anyway, lots of balls to the walls with the R. 11:59 sigh... 11:59 "Firewall may be blah, do you want to blah?" -- LoL client. 11:59 I should count how many Syndra balls you could create at once in U.R.F. 11:00 May become a insta-zero ult in U.R.F. 11:00 *an 11:02 echo 11:02 echo 11:03 ohce 11:03 Firewall error message is plain bullshit. 11:04 "Unable to connect to the server. If you have a firewall, it may be blocking the connections. Please refer to your firewall's documentation. Would you like to retry the connection?" 11:16 BUH. 11:16 am ghost. 11:16 you scare of me. 11:16 Shock. Fear. Pee. Dead. 11:17 How are you? How's the maker going? Need any help? In case of you needing help: Shock. Fear. Pee. Dead. 11:17 how I am : sitting 11:18 In jail? 11:18 how's the maker going : I am at school waiting for the next course to begin, so nowhere at the moment 11:18 need help : all the time 11:18 No one can help you. 11:18 good 11:19 then I have no reason not to kill the fuckers 11:19 I guess you didn't U.R.F.ed yet? 11:19 ? 11:19 no 11:20 also 11:20 haven't* 11:20 leenk 11:21 http://www.surrenderat20.net/2014/03/ultra-rapid-fire-future-of-league-of.html 11:21 It's a legit game mode. Only today. 11:21 well I won't have time then 11:22 'cause school for 7 hours still 11:22 and now I have to go 11:22 lator, gator 11:22 Bai. 11:22 yeah 11:22 ultra rapid fire 11:22 urf 11:23 that's nice 11:24 *slowly claps* Slow claps for slowpokes. 11:24 "Leaver" Fuck, Riot. FUCK. 11:25 ? 11:25 Busted because you can't connect? 11:25 "Unable to connect to the server. If you have a firewall, it may be blocking the connections. Please refer to your firewall's documentation. Would you like to retry the connection?" Got marked as "leaver" 11:26 Make a screen and hatewrite to Rito. 11:26 so this is what we're doing for V-day 11:26 hang on, april fools 11:26 not v-day 11:27 Hi Veh 11:27 also what the hell is ultra rapid fire 11:27 evening veh 11:27 it's a new mode 11:27 hey, 'ning 11:27 80% cdr 11:27 all spells have no cost 11:27 cdr includes summoners 11:28 double the attack speed on all bonuses 11:28 Main Page and Surrender@20 have more infos. Playing U.R.F. once also nets you an icon within the next 3 days. 11:28 legit or april fools 11:28 Legit. 11:28 it's both 11:28 Legit April Fools mode 11:28 Like... Cho'Gath mini game 11:28 ryze and kassadin are deleted 11:28 well butter my biscuits 11:28 traps have a population cap 11:28 Deleted, but you can still play Ryze and Kass. 11:28 just because 11:29 And Irelia has her Health nerfed by 0.4 HP. Of course, rounding works towards the next whole number. 11:29 what about turrets 11:29 turrets stay turrets 11:30 so they're not limited 11:30 they already have a cap 11:34 echo 11:34 veh gone? 11:34 Veh's gone, yeah. 11:36 hi ozu 11:37 bryght 11:37 yer back 11:37 do you have p2p on? 11:38 because that has been known to cause that issue 11:38 Ozu 11:38 you 11:39 you butt 11:39 Hmm? 11:39 Also: Hi. 11:39 afk 11:40 hi 11:40 butt 11:40 Why am I a butt 11:40 Why do you always call me a butt? 11:40 you fell asleep on me 11:40 again 11:40 >:[ 11:40 like I sing you lullabies 11:40 or someshit 11:41 Actually it's just that I stay up for bout 18 straight hours 11:41 And when I finally have a chance to relax 11:41 Sleep tries really hard to take me 11:41 I see 11:41 Plus I couldn't be bothered enough to keep checking Steam, I was too upset. 11:42 So I was busy sulking, and now I'm mad that I was sulking. 11:44 well 11:44 now I'm sleepy 11:44 been up for 22 hours 11:45 Jesus 11:45 Wht 11:45 Why* 11:47 why not 11:47 Well 11:47 Being sleepy isn't exactly what I'd call fun. 11:49 huh 11:50 TIL witch doctor ult is channel 11:50 lol 11:51 but 11:51 but 11:51 ngeh 11:51 * Akali rolls over 11:54 Isran agrees 11:59 http://dulfy.net/2014/04/01/gw2-april-fools-bobbleheads/ 12:04 shleepy 12:05 http://i.imgur.com/pFDhDh3.jpg The horror that is April Fools 12:06 oh 12:06 oh god 12:06 my eye 12:06 eyes* 12:06 http://www.reddit.com/r/Guildwars2/comments/21wcjv/my_head_is_huge/ 12:13 gaiiiiz 12:13 i think someone vandalized the front page! 12:13 there's teemo all over it! 12:14 also, the old prank of draven everywhere was way better 12:14 yup 12:16 SHAWWWW 12:16 what 12:16 I'm sleepy 12:16 so I'm going to bed 12:16 that's fascinating 12:17 so uhhh 12:17 bai 12:17 i even quit queue thinking you wanted to play >:( 12:17 OH 12:17 WAIT 12:17 YOU'RE PLAYING 12:17 y 12:17 THAT'S TOTALLY DIFFERENT THEN 12:17 what server 12:17 EUW 12:17 i could go on NA 12:17 but i'd have to patch it 12:17 ask Ozuar 12:17 if he wants to join 12:17 you just did for me 12:17 24 hours without sleep don't hurt nobody 12:18 ... dafuq 12:18 why are you staying up 24 hrs wihtout sleep 12:18 hush, it's just 22 hours 12:18 right now, anyway 12:18 are you logging on, then? 12:19 waiting for a response from Oz 12:19 so I know where to log on 12:19 :V 12:19 Unless you go to NA then I just go to NA 12:19 otherwise, I'm waiting for an answer 12:19 also, what are we playing? 12:19 Wait 12:19 URF 12:19 UNF? 12:19 What 12:19 :D 12:19 i just got another friend over here 12:20 can't go on NA 12:20 darn 12:20 gimme a sec 12:20 Oz 12:20 you wanna join us 12:20 on EUW 12:20 for the new gamemode? 12:20 :D 12:21 echo 12:23 re 12:26 wb 12:43 Somebody 12:43 Entertain me 12:43 Hopefully, that somebody will be you. 12:48 i dont like URF mode 12:48 i'd rather play a game mode which actually exercises skill on all fronts 12:48 Yay! 12:48 rather than who picked the most abusive champions 12:49 don't like it, don't play it 12:49 hi 12:49 Shaw, it's a joke. Simple as that. 12:49 Shaw 12:49 Just got an email saying I've been accepted to my top choice college. 12:49 I'm facing a 5 tp team with like 3 revives 12:49 GEE, YOU THINK?! 12:49 Is casual game mode 12:49 Grats bri 12:49 stop being idiots, i know that perfectly well 12:49 Also, be happy that Revive gets picked more often *laughs* 12:49 it doesnt mean i cant dislike it 12:50 I know Shaw, twas frustrating 12:50 To be fear/stunned/morphed 12:50 Like every goddamn second. 12:50 Wait 12:50 How'd you guys do? 12:50 hi hex 12:50 echo 12:50 I know. Just saying that you shouldn't get too much bothered by a joke. You can dislike it as much as you want, that's alright. Just don't carry that burden for too long. 12:50 We lost. Horribly. 12:51 was a complete wipe 12:51 lulu/janna/ahri/fiddle/tf on their team 12:51 with 5 tps 12:51 Aw, that's poopy, I can understand the hate. 12:51 tp revive is a big thing on urf mode 12:51 that's even worse 12:51 Coordination win 12:51 it means pushing is almost fruitless 12:52 got pwnd by sivir with banshees on urf 12:52 We had 2 ADCs who died every minute 12:52 damn spellshields 12:52 Heh 12:53 I don't like the mode either, so meh. 12:53 It's kinda interesting 12:53 It's good for a laugh if you feel you have a good idea though. 12:53 But there are way too many redicolously strong picks 12:53 AP ez 12:53 Annie, Sona 12:54 Wait 12:54 What mode? 12:54 Fatso McBeerington 12:54 URF. 12:54 what mode do you think 12:54 Wait 12:54 There's a new mode? 12:54 Ultra Rapid Fire 12:54 Yes 12:54 would udyr be good on urf? 12:54 12:54 OH 12:54 THAT 12:54 Yes. costs remover 12:54 HAHAHAH 12:54 and 80% CDR 12:54 udyr would be garbage on urf 12:54 bear stance stuns dont stack 12:54 nor tiger dots 12:54 U.R.F. is like roflcoptering your sandwich with banana cream pie while sharing a bath with a palmtree. 12:54 12:54 It makes no sense, but you can still have fun. 12:55 nor turtle shields 12:55 True, Shaw, but you can have his stances... AT THE SAME TIME! 12:55 morgana would be a pretty abusive counterpick to lulu/fiddle, wouldnt she? 12:55 that's permanent magic immunity 12:55 ... 12:56 Shaw, why not relax and go team builder 12:56 well, actually, they could just break it 12:56 Is the login screen real, then? 12:56 Yes 12:57 Hm 12:57 23 hours 12:57 God 12:57 I want to play 12:58 This will be silly 12:58 Elise pls 12:58 SpiderHumanSpiderHumanSpiderHuman Hahaha. 12:58 I used vel'koz cos stuff 12:59 ... Does 80% CDR affect Yasuo's Q? Huehuehue. 12:59 No 12:59 Wait 12:59 (Yasuo) Sad Panda 12:59 There's doubled AS from items, though. 12:59 (Yasuo) Mildly amused Panda. 12:59 So 01:00 Are you guys telling me 01:00 doubled AS on ranged champs 01:00 RANGED 01:00 That you're not letting anybody vandalize stuff? 01:00 So Yasuo sucks in U.R.F.? 01:00 Yup 01:00 Even when we vandalized the whole page ourselves? 01:00 got 2.50 AS on vayne with only botrk and PD :V 01:00 Fucking stupid 01:00 Unless your team has knockups 01:00 It should be a party for everyone 01:00 Or nobody. 01:00 huh 01:01 too bad can't league for weeks 01:01 What a surprise... The most hated guy is completely useless in PARTY MODE. 01:01 hurr 01:01 knockups aren't affected by tenacity, right? 01:01 That's right. 01:01 I'm bored. 01:01 so you have 0.8 second downtime on knockups on cho's Q 01:01 knockups for every1 01:01 And fatigue is setting in 01:02 Any form of Airborne is unaffected by tenacity. 01:02 01:02 I think the same is true for Surpression or some other special "stun". 01:03 Azri 01:03 Just stay awake past the 27 hour mark 01:03 12 second true damage nuke 01:03 i should try cho in URF 01:03 01:03 Then you reach the level of overtired that you're not tired at all! 01:03 Why 01:03 I see 01:03 At least, that's what I do 01:03 That's how the brain works. Funny, isn't it? 01:03 Either that or go and sleep for the next 14 hours or whatever 01:04 Your call 01:06 just sleep 4 hours a day 01:06 rengar any good on urf? 01:06 you get used to it after 2 weeks 01:07 that tower pushing, ouch 01:07 QQQQQQQQQ 01:07 probably couldn't facetank it though 01:08 Well, you have 6 second heals assuming you only Q 01:08 6 second cd heals* 01:08 and ferocity bonus w 01:08 you couldn't facetank with just that 01:08 hell no 01:09 Ryze would be pretty crazy on urf, wouldn't he? 01:09 lol 01:09 probably 01:09 80% CDR + his innate 1 flat CDR 01:09 per spell cast 01:09 he'd literally be the button masher to end all button mashers 01:09 He's removed with Kass 01:09 I think he's permabanned on urf 01:09 is he? 01:09 i was thinking blitzcrunk 01:09 and by permabanned i mean unusable 01:09 Yup 01:10 oh derp 01:10 Fizz on URF 01:10 Please 01:10 E all day 01:10 Erryday 01:10 never seen one before, cos banned 01:10 who else has flat CDR? 01:10 ezreal 01:10 xin zhao, olaf, ezreal 01:10 xin 01:10 Anyway, if you're playing again, I await the invite 01:10 AP ezreal tho 01:11 16 second cd global ult - 1 second per Q hit 01:11 well, ezreal is at least gated by his ability to hit things 01:12 soraka 01:12 oh hey 01:12 a new touhou game 01:12 no wonder that was in the spotlight 01:12 official 01:12 already 01:13 oh wait, it's just someone's documentary 01:13 does the cooldown of bloodpool begin on cast or after duration? 01:13 on cast 01:14 <_< 01:14 Rinnn 01:14 so basically, if you can manage to not take enemy damage for every 0.8 second downtime on pool, you're unkillable 01:14 ... Invincible, untargetable Vladimir? Holy moley. 01:15 pool pool 01:15 ... Kha'Zix. Jumps in, kills, jumps out, repeat. 01:15 I abused the cdr to bring blue golem to fountain 01:15 but the current HP cost is kinda high 01:15 Like normal Kha, but faster. 01:15 to actually spam 01:15 with syndra 01:15 (fiddlesticks) say hi 01:16 drain still works even if you pool or troll pole 01:16 it does 01:16 wat 01:16 it's a leashe 01:16 works until out of range 01:16 sides, your 3 year fear wish is now granted 01:16 lol 01:17 oh well 01:17 back to urf. 01:17 (Fiddlesticks) "I'm like a farmer navigating his cattle." 01:17 rammus basically has 0.15 cd on his taunt were it not for the tenacity 01:17 ok 01:18 http://mbprlflsd-2014.s3-website-eu-west-1.amazonaws.com/en.jpg 01:19 would swain be crap or not crap 01:20 ryze still cant solo dragon at level 5 01:20 sadness 01:20 He could E his E. It doesn't stack, but imagine the bonus damage per tick... 01:20 perma R tho 01:20 Cawcawcawcaw. 01:20 can multiple Q leashes exist? 01:21 Multiple leashes, you say? That would be interesting for (Karma) 01:23 dog pound handler swain? 01:26 oh look 01:26 powerfist is a perma knock up 01:26 1 second cd 1 second knock up 01:27 lol 01:28 time to abuse range on ARAM 01:29 gonna solo baron now 01:30 ... Oh gawd... I just noticed something regarding U.R.F. ... 01:30 which is ? 01:31 Since there are no costs... ... Kassawalks for eternity. 01:31 well 01:31 kassadin's deleted. 01:31 wasn't he deleted 01:31 so is ryze. 01:31 Ah ._. 01:31 Fizz 01:31 I'm telling you 01:31 Fizz 01:31 No costs 01:31 1.6 second cooldown E 01:31 FIZZ 01:32 Well, Lissandra, then. 01:32 Fizz's is instant 01:33 Her's is slow moving 01:33 And Lissandra will freeze his arse. 01:33 Again and again and again. 01:34 No, she'll just get autokilled by his huge burst 01:34 vladimir would just be a permanent pool of bloodwouldnt he lol 01:34 also, baron killed me the first time 01:34 i got mad and purchased some more mana 01:34 then killed him 01:34 No CC, no hope. 01:34 01:34 Therefore, Lissandra wins. Fizz gets close and personal, he'll meet the WRWRWRWRWR. 01:35 With some more W's for good measure. 01:35 brb game 01:36 Aston 01:36 R doesn't have 0 CD 01:36 And W has 2.8 seconds (2 at mac rank) 01:37 Fizz just R E AA's every time he sees her 03:25 I'm not too fond of meeting other koreans on internet 03:25 lol 03:25 you probably live in the u.s 03:25 doesn't matter where i live 03:26 i've only lived in US for a few years 03:26 doesn't change the fact that a lot of koreans on the internet are retarded 03:26 that doesn't matter much either 03:26 The secret of playing tree: 03:26 1. Root your feets into the ground. 03:26 2. Stand still and rigid. 03:26 3. Get some tree stuff, like chlorophyll. 03:26 4. ??? 03:26 5. VICTORY! 03:26 or throw halflings 03:27 what bullcrap is that 03:27 mew mew mew 03:27 yer a dog 03:27 bark properly 03:27 make me 03:27 * SirAston makes Waffles a dog. 03:27 Done 03:27 do i need to get the roll of newspaper 03:28 taking a detour 03:28 what is this satan teemo shit on the wiki 03:28 april fools 03:28 April Fools. 03:28 you were the teemo all along 03:28 it's hilarious 03:28 I am the teemo 03:28 I love teemo 03:28 Did you read "The latest patch"? 03:29 and then waffles becomes teemo 03:29 doing so now 03:29 hum 03:30 User blog:Muffintehbrony/New game mode for april fools 03:30 03:30 Blam-worthy, I guess? 03:30 think so 03:30 checking 03:30 it's something that belongs in a twitter 03:31 blam 03:31 blam blam 03:31 blam blam HERESY TO THE EMPRAH 03:31 LOL 03:31 it's hilarious 03:31 (Diana) : someone say heresy ? 03:32 i should redownload Soulstorm 03:32 this is basically a long version of "what do you think of urf mode?" 03:32 (Leona) DEFILER OF THE EMPIRE, FACE YOUR DOOM! FOR THE SUN-EMPRAH! 03:32 play for the greater good 03:32 and it's not even long 03:32 warhammer 40k moba 03:32 I will not be surprised if most of the comments are longer than this 03:32 tau fire warrior carry 03:33 it's almost like "can you please write a blog for me" 03:33 "comment below on this topic" 03:33 i'm sure he doesn't mean it that way 03:34 Ultramarines Terminator 03:34 Innate: Can't be killed because Matt Ward said so. 03:34 I know that 03:34 Commander Boreale 03:34 i should make a 40k moba 03:34 based on soulstorm engine 03:34 Innate - Baldness: He is so bald that looking at Boreale directly causes enemies eyes to become blind. Deep strikes can use Boreale's head as a beacon 03:35 boreale was weak 03:35 Much devastating 03:35 I went Kauyon on his ass 03:35 and simultaneous 03:35 littered a bridge with snare mines 03:35 lured his entire army 03:35 decimate with fire warriors and hammerheads 03:36 upgraded fire warriors: OP 03:36 Creed 03:36 Innate: Allied Veterans can teleport directly to Creed by right-clicking him. 115s CD per Veteran. Cannot be used if enemy Veterans have vision on Creed. 03:36 03:36 "CREEEED!" 03:37 we need more books about the tau 03:37 there's like, one 03:38 yeah 03:38 That book has something to do with that one video game about a certain Tau Fire Warrior, wasn't it? 03:38 i mean, i like it 03:38 la'kais 03:38 also, Ultramarine and Tau team up 03:38 canon 03:39 makes more sense than Blood Angels and Necrons 03:39 Love Blooms on the Battlefield. 03:40 Did rito or a wiki-goer do the paTch noTes 03:40 i dunno anything about 40k 03:40 feels so off 03:41 ... I was thinking about how to depict the two sides of the battlefield for a WH40k MOBA, thinking stuff like "Something like 'Clean vs. Chaos' would be stupid in the long run"... 03:41 03:41 Then I realized "Let's just put two bigass buildings on both ends, it'll work with any constellation". 03:41 @Waffles 03:41 Rito Gaemz has nothing to do with this wiki, so take a guess. 03:41 I didn't know anything about 40k at all 03:41 until my russian friend forcefed me with the details 03:41 no 03:41 not clean vs chaos 03:41 imagine different fields with different creeps 03:42 octarius has orks vs tyranids 03:42 cadia has guards vs chaos 03:42 I just thought someone copypasta'd it from a forum post 03:42 So, you mean, the MOBA is fraction-based? 03:42 With very limited choices for team comps? 03:42 faction all pick 03:42 with different maps and modes 03:42 it can be a new realm, aston 03:43 characters forced into a faction 03:43 octarius can have extra creep spawn 03:43 but each faction has their "playstyle and bonuses" 03:43 while cadia is more of a "hold the line" 03:43 and each character has multiple ways to boost their faction 03:43 it's one of my dreams that does not involve seroquel 03:44 three weapon types, three wargear 03:44 Or just handwave it with "Chaos sent the best warriors of the universe ointo a warped planet where they have to fight in an eternal battle against each other and, worse, have to team up with each other." 03:44 four abilities: one of the hero, one of the weapon, two wargears 03:44 Chaos is very good for handwaving. 03:44 @Veh 03:44 Maybe that one Dragon MOBA on Steam can inspire you, since it has a mix 'n match-approach for abilities, too. 03:45 that sounds like it can be implemented in a quake or tf2 style game too 03:45 Dragons and Titans. 03:46 mew mew 03:46 as I was sayin 03:46 what you said seems to be able to fit into a quake/tf2 style game 03:46 veh 03:47 Hmmmm... 03:47 1. A small faction-based ability for every hero. 03:47 2. An unique ability based on the hero itself (most likely the "ult"). 03:47 3. Up to two abilities based on the weapon. 03:47 4. Up to two abilities based on other wargear. 03:48 so that counter strike amiright 03:49 jk 03:49 Anyway, gotta go. See ya. 03:49 bye 03:50 didn't realize that 03:50 someone connect me to a producer 03:51 I can't :P 03:51 i have a lot more where that came from 03:51 first, get me disney 03:51 we are going to have a long talk about Kim Possible 03:52 isn't he dead 03:52 the company, not the dude 03:54 isn't it dead 03:56 what parallel universe do you live in 03:57 the one it's dead 03:58 i love this urf mode 03:58 who doesn't. 03:58 must abuse this mode as long as it last 03:59 Iak doesn't 04:00 i didn't even get to play it 04:00 D: 04:03 what is urf mode? 04:03 imma go play another urf 04:03 ultra rapid fire 04:03 uwot 04:03 wot 04:03 watt 04:03 gigawatt 04:04 my chat just dies sometimes 04:04 it's super annoying 04:04 same 04:04 what is urf mode? 04:04 80% cdr on everything, no cost 04:05 is it only today? 04:05 double atk spd bonus on everything 04:05 No 04:05 yayy 04:05 for this week. 04:05 And yeah 04:05 will it be up this weekend? 04:05 80% static CDR 04:05 no costs 04:05 100% AS bonus for ranged champions. 04:05 holy shit 04:05 teemo 04:05 teemo please 04:05 nah 04:05 teemo has a cap 04:05 on shrooms 04:05 that's dum 04:05 dom 04:05 no it's not. 04:06 it is a little bit 04:06 one for all URF mode 04:06 would be hilarious 04:06 yes it would 04:06 oh god 04:06 annie 04:06 the q's 04:06 one for urf syndra 04:06 (Syndra) : 30 sphere ult inc. 04:06 zhonya 04:07 them nasus stacks 04:07 i wanna play 04:07 too bad i have to wait til friday 04:07 wait did chat die again 04:07 nvm 04:08 wait 04:08 kassadin 04:08 no 04:08 kassadin and ryze 04:08 deleted 04:08 from the game mode ~ 04:08 dammit 04:08 that would've been so fun 04:08 you can go into customs 04:08 prob 04:09 karthus ults 04:09 and skittles 04:10 (vel'koz) vel'koz ult every 12 seconds inc 04:10 playing nid 04:10 pff, enemy team also has nid 04:10 and kata / lux 04:10 Along with zed 04:10 ziggs q 04:10 get a shen 04:10 oh yeah shen 04:10 or zilean 04:10 or veigar 04:10 Zilean 04:10 got a change on rewind 04:11 that makes sense 04:12 why was ryze removed from the gamemode 04:12 ? 04:12 cause 80% cdr + his passive 04:12 literally 04:12 qwewqewqewqeqwewqe 04:12 win 04:12 well, i guess more of q every other ability 04:12 but you get the point 04:13 80% of anivia's passive would be... 04:14 eue 04:14 Urgot, mons 04:14 1.2 second CD spears 04:14 yay 04:14 Urgot 04:15 pew pew 04:16 Who else wants Ramen really bad? 04:19 wow empty 04:19 ain't no one 04:19 hi 04:19 it's not that no one's chatting 04:19 no previous chat log when loggin in 04:20 80% of a minute is how long again? 04:20 48 seconds 04:21 so... anivia's passive is on a minute cooldown 04:24 it would be on a 12 second cd 04:24 if it's a minute long 04:25 a minute long usually* 04:25 you would subtract the 80% 04:26 isn't aniv passive like 04:26 5 min 04:26 6/5/6 (Nidalee) 04:27 I don't know what it is 04:27 I thought he was saying it was a minute 04:27 it's 240 seconds 04:28 so it would be a 48 second cool down like he said 04:40 hoy 04:46 hoy 04:46 hoy 04:47 Alright, I'm done with this mode 04:49 is it fun 04:49 Well, for a moment 04:49 In the first few hours it was active 04:50 But now it's just an arms race about who gets the most annoying pick 04:50 There are not enough bans 04:51 Sona is nightmare fuel in this mode 04:52 lol 05:06 echo 05:06 both of you must be bored to death 05:06 i've been bored since 05:06 around March 22nd 05:06 so bore 05:06 d 05:06 ddd 05:07 are you still doing your pacman? 05:21 well 05:21 i'm off 05:21 g'night 06:01 can't sleep? 06:17 working. 06:23 on what 06:25 Counting money. 06:25 Anybody know how to make a costom champ? just wonderin 06:25 Define what you mean by "making a custom champion" 06:26 Y'know, all the custom champ designs they have on this wiki 06:26 well 06:26 firstly you need your ideas. 06:26 if you want the table. 06:27 you can edit a existing page and copy the table and paste it on your blog and alter it to suit your needs. 06:27 User blog:Bloodstrider/Farya the Moon's Shadow, (Reworked) 06:27 a link if you want a page with the table. 06:28 Also make sure you make the champion in a user blog, not a wiki main page. 06:28 Hmmmm, ok thanks! 06:28 and lastly, make sure you remove the blog posts category and add the custom champions categroy. 06:28 `category 06:29 also 06:29 while not rudimentary 06:30 a formal apology, included in your custom champion's page, is strongly encouraged 06:30 A formal apology for ? 06:31 wasting time and resources 06:31 Ah. 06:31 I must waste quite a bit of time then. 06:32 you're not new to this, are you 06:32 To what exactly. 06:32 not only do you have experience, but you also have a potential audience for your concepts 06:33 above all, you should know by now how most of custom champion concepts are regarded 06:33 so there's no need for you to apologize 06:33 I've only made 3 reworks. 06:33 `concepts. 06:33 I do. 06:34 hey, life's a bitch 06:34 I'm just trying to do people a favor by reminding them 06:34 why does it tell me chat hacks are initialized twice whenever i join? 06:35 hum, Rs.2000 notes smell nice. 06:35 ask Teh, Shaw 06:35 Teh 06:35 why does it tell me chat hacks are initialized twice whenever i join? 06:35 ...well, I bet that what's your doing 06:36 Rin, that's not a car, right 06:36 google images shows me a car 06:36 Rupees is the form of currency used here. 06:38 . 06:38 which rupees? 06:38 06:39 Sri lankan rupees. 06:40 Looks like such 06:40 http://www.theibns.org/joomla/images/stories/bnoy2006/SriLankaPNew-2000Rupees-2005-dml_f-350.jpg 06:43 . 06:44 Did i just kill the chat. 06:45 yes 06:45 though I was calculating how much 2000 rupees are in various currencies 06:47 ah 06:53 TIREDNESS 06:54 I'm off now. 06:54 night 06:54 Tired, finished my work, off to sleep. 06:54 let's see if TPP released azumarill 07:34 best adc for rapid fire? 07:42 Twitch 07:43 feirund 07:43 teach me how to URF 07:43 you have ten half-seconds 07:43 too late/ 07:44 well, just think of all the champions that are the most constrained by costs and cooldowns 07:44 oh, so it's just WTF mode 07:44 also those whose abilities give them a limited window of opportunity to do stuff 07:44 like Urgot, Syndra or Twitch 07:44 feirund 07:44 WTF mode 07:44 right 07:44 yes, indeed 07:44 soraka 07:44 is the worst imo 07:44 ultimate karthus ult simulator 07:46 quinn bird form all day 07:46 too bad shes gonna have to be built like a bruiser to survive anything 07:46 took zilean 08:26 Anybody here? 08:27 only your own kin 08:30 ave 08:30 true to Caesar 08:31 wow 08:31 was exactly what i had in mind 08:31 hi 08:31 god these mages on urf are so broken 08:31 What about supports then? 08:32 idk, i rarly see anyone play support 08:32 though, i have seen multiple karma 08:33 wait... support 08:33 soraka and sona 08:33 why was i not thinking about them 08:33 mages are op in this 08:34 rakataka 08:34 feirund 08:34 what do you do 08:35 I 08:35 am crying 08:35 GOOD 08:35 I don't understand why 'only ranged' get the attack speed buff 08:35 h no 08:36 ClariS 08:37 It's to buff the ADCs 08:37 So they actually work on that mode 08:38 jinx would be fun 08:38 Jinx is nuts 08:38 a lot of w 08:38 and e 08:39 how about nunu? 08:39 he's like 08:39 pew pew 08:39 does he work 08:39 She can just spam W and then R when somebody gets low 08:39 Jinx ain't that good actually 08:39 And she can do it basically whenever she wants 08:39 And she can siege with her R 08:39 R is the only good part honestly 08:39 W hits really hard 08:40 And the AS boost makes it so that she can take towers at mach 9 in early game 08:41 it's not really a measurement of turret per second 08:41 more of meter 08:41 per second 08:42 633 abortions per second 08:42 niiice 08:43 By the way, how's the baby? 08:44 what 08:44 what 08:46 Oh, so we all aren't Darius this year? 08:56 draven 09:00 god, i wonder what ADC, not including Sivir, is also really good in urf 09:01 I've seen people playing Jinx 09:01 spamming Zap 09:01 but dies too easily 09:01 i tried jinx, i sucked with her 09:02 sooo many assassins in that game 09:03 she can lane pressure by spamming zap 09:03 and poke with ult late game 09:03 but anything that jumps on her gets an almost free kill 09:03 Twitch is pretty good 09:03 how would you general playstyle be with twitch 09:03 *what's your general playstyle with twitch 09:04 Hiding and ulting 09:04 Ruining people with AoE 09:04 how safe is his early game? 09:04 And using Q to escape from and then kill anyone who jumps you 09:04 I've tried him 09:04 His early game is very safe because of Q 09:04 sick 09:04 He can hide for a VERY long time 09:04 i need an ADc with a safe early game to survive the onsluaght of the mages 09:05 Then they start buying pinks to drop in your lane... 09:05 You can always Ezreal 09:05 And just R spam 09:05 it sucks that Banshee's veil passive cooldown didn't get decreased in the game mode 09:05 don't 09:05 the few masculine traits of mine object to the usage of Ezreal 09:06 Like your voice? 09:06 guh 09:06 i tried playing quinn on that mode. 09:06 doing too many vaults ruined my dps 09:07 ozuar, you want to play a urf game with me 09:07 Sure, why not 09:07 and hello mashiro 09:07 DIBS ON THE GARGOYLE 09:08 don't know what that is 09:08 Galio... 09:08 oh 09:08 i want to contiune my spam on sivir 09:09 my wave clear is unmatched early game 09:09 Yeah lol 09:09 Afk push 09:09 that's all i do 09:09 With autofire's for Q and W 09:09 sivir, the ultimate karthus counter in rapid fire 09:09 lol 09:09 and then late game, i split push like crazy 09:09 managed to win a losing game by that 09:10 push and ward, push and ward 09:41 sivir's wave clear shall be unmatched for all marksman 09:42 I loved my MS that game 09:43 Revive + Homeguard + E 09:43 when you do that, does your game lag 09:43 Was able to ult Fiora before she knew what was happening 09:43 But I forgot to combo beforehand 09:44 hehe, but it was indeed a fun game 09:44 thank god they were slow at pushing after the first hard initial push 09:47 one more game starlord 09:51 i like being tank ap ali 09:59 okay, and now i'm done with this urfing 10:00 hey littlewult 10:04 yes? 10:04 it didnt ping me 10:04 lol 10:12 aaaaaaaaaaaaaah 10:12 how do I beat nords 10:46 fine 10:46 . 10:52 ...what 10:54 oh, great, a team with 500 more team value than mine 10:54 I'm gonna lose 10:54 so much 10:54 ..and it's dark elves 11:20 nvm 11:32 latest LOL trend in twitter: 11:32 'riot should have announced they would fix EUW servers today' 11:33 brilliant 11:33 lol 11:33 also if anyone has quinn artworks that isnt from pixiv pm me 11:34 I would really love to see something about quinn and jarvin 11:34 ew 11:35 quinn and j4, gross 11:35 too bad he usually is paired with shyv in any kind of fandom media 11:35 for obvious reasons 11:35 some riot employees thinks it would work 11:35 i would not 11:35 heeeeey, quinn is just another demacian soldier, why would it be gross? 11:35 shes a commoner 11:35 and I also think it would 11:35 a ranger 11:35 demacia doesnt like the rangers 11:35 they like the war heros (garen) 11:36 I mean, gratefulness or however you say it 11:36 can easily turn into love over a certain amount of time 11:36 you hear nothing about the under dogs (galio) (shyvana) (poppy) 11:36 stampede 11:36 what 11:36 underdogs? xD 11:36 shyv? 11:36 underdog? 11:36 demacia underdog 11:36 <_< 11:36 also, poppy is an ambassador 11:36 and not demacian 11:36 not game wise 11:36 oh 11:36 lore wise 11:36 heeeeey :C 11:37 still 11:37 poppy ain't demacian 11:37 galio is the only underdog there 11:37 DeadWitness 11:37 also, poppy is an ambassador 11:37 and not demacian 11:37 how is shyv not an underdog? curious 11:37 lore wise 11:37 well, she is a fucking dragon 11:37 huehuehue 11:37 yeah, that TERRIFIES people 11:37 people are scared of her 11:37 more than any low range sodier would 11:37 j4 was the only one to show a damn heart 11:38 http://mega-minx.deviantart.com/art/Quinn-and-Jarvan-370490642 did i show this? 11:38 thats the only reason why i like j4 11:38 this is the only quinn j4 stuff i can ever find 11:38 right, I was searching in deviatart too ^^ 11:38 havent found anything good so far 11:38 HOWEVER 11:38 trust me if i had stuff to give you i would despite my opinion 11:39 as i am..weird..with pairings 11:39 did I show you my latest desktop background? 11:39 http://ptcrow.deviantart.com/art/Shy-Lulu-391332544 11:39 has been there for a few weeks and i plan to keep it 11:40 its cute 11:40 <3 11:40 shyvana happens to be my favourite champion :V 11:40 i like quinn and talon despite being a.. garen katarina relationship and almost abusive 11:40 oh, that one is perfects <3 11:41 slove and hate, together 11:41 ugh, those 's' 11:41 really? most people would disagree cause again, it is a rivalry relationship 11:43 and after 1930932 pages on da all i can find is glee, harley quinn, and some dude from a band when i just put in quinn 11:43 aaaagh, the disconnections 11:43 I was saying thats why its so intense 11:44 the rivalry 2014 04 01